Curación con besos embriagadores
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Y sin más los dos sonrieron tomaron la botella que decía "beso embriagante" y fueron a la casa de la rubia a compartir silencios no incómodos. Ésa noche fuego y agua se unieron, jamás habían sido tan unidos y ninguno de los dos se extinguieron. Brick x Miyako


**Este fic se trata de mi pareja crack favorita .BRICKxBUBBLES/MIYAKO. Si no te gusta esta pareja cortésmente te digo que salgas de este fic tiene cierto grado de Lime**

* * *

**En un café bar sofisticado en Tokio se veía afuera ha aun pelirrojo oji sangre con el dilema de entrar o no, opto por la primera, no sería nada caballeroso dejarla sola**

**Y allí la vio con su cabello suelto y brillante que está siendo ondeado por el viento de la ventana, su típica sonrisa inocente que a pesar de los años no se ha deteriorado, sus ojos le emitían una mirada picara la cual siempre lo incitaba.**

**Sin más se le acerco a la rubia con aires de silencio, ella lo saludo estrechando su mano, y ahí estaba el problema que tenían, silencios incomodos. A él no se le ocurría ni un tema, y ella siendo una chica ¿Por qué no es parlanchina? Él le quería preguntar cualquier cosa así sea tonto estaba formulando la pregunta, ¿a qué sabe tu vino? el que veía como la chica agitaba su copa. Ella se le adelanto**

-Llegaste tarde-dijo la chica.

-Disculpa, pero el tráfico en Tokio es terrible-dijo serio

**Voto una pequeña risilla-lo se Brick, todas las mañanas me levanto para ir a mi trabajo-decía la rubia**

-y que tal ese mundo de la moda, es ¿bueno?- decía Brick mientras miraba los ojo azules de ella.

-si te soy sincera, me lo imagine diferente…bueno pagan bien, amo mis diseños y la gente los ama; lo malo es esa "gente"- decía la chica poniendo sus manos en la barbilla

-que tiene "esa" gente- decía Brick haciendo señas con sus dedos.

-es muy hueca- dijo ella sorbiendo su copa

- eso me acuerda como te decía en aquellos días en que éramos héroes-decía con nostalgia Brick

**Los ojos de la chica se turbaron**- esos días ya pasaron-**dijo secamente haciendo una seña al mesero que le llenara la copa**

-pero es mejor afrontarlos que decir que nunca pasaron- comunico el pelirrojo

-nadie ha negado nada, solo no me place hablar del tema-dijo ella

-vamos Miyako-miro de reojo la chica y vio la mirada de ella entonces trago duro y decidido cambiar de tema- La otra vez hable con ken, me dijo que fue a Francia a una convención de científicos y que él era el más cuerdo-aquello que dijo Brick hizo reír a Miyako y ahí bajo la tención

-y que tal tu vida de mangaka- decía Miyako

-la adoro- Brick puso una sonrisa de un niño en una dulcería-puedo ser mi propio jefe-los dos sonreían y ambos vieron a la vez sus copas la de Brick estaba llena y la de Miyako ya estaba más vací etiqueta de la botella del vino decía "beso embriagante"

-Te acuerdas de la noche que nos reencontramos- dijo la ojiceleste

-cómo olvidarla- decía sonrojado- hiciste olvidar todos mis problemas e igual a recordarlos

_**Flashback**_

**Tokio por la noche en un café-bar muy sofisticado. Se podía observar un joven de aproximadamente 24 años de larga cabellera naranja, había quedado en una reunión con los editores sobre su próximo proyecto, en su vida ya era el cuarto manga que había tenido éxito.**

**Allí estaba la noche, no quería estar en ese lugar, fingiendo sonrisas pero todo eso se fue de su mente al ver la cara de una chica que entraba a ese lugar.**

**Ella era rubia cabello liso ondulado en las puntas, venía con una blusa negra ajustada con brillos de ese mismo color, un jean azul oscuro igualmente ajustado luciendo la hermosa figura de ella, unos botines con tacón negro un blazer blanco con un broche y un bolso negro…se veía hermosa, pero se le hacía muy familiar y en ese mismo instante al ver los ojos de la chica enfocados en el sintió venir su mundo abajo recordando todo lo malo que le paso él. **

_-Los ojos de ella se enfocaron en todo el lugar y ahí sus ojos susurraron "¿Nos conocemos?" _

**La silueta de ella venia hacia a él.**

**Todos sus compañeros y editores quedaron estupefactos al ver la mismísima afrodita en persona sonrojados, calientes, excitados se podía deducir por el ambiente y también al ver en sus miradas. Hasta hicieron una apuesta a ver quién se ligaba a la rubia**

_-disculpa- sonó una voz muy tierna. Si efectivamente era ella_

_-¿qué te pasa preciosura?- decía el editor jefe_

_-¿quieres compañía?- decía el hombre que estaba al lado de Brick, evidentemente todos sus compañeros querían con ella._

_-Brick, ¿eres tú?- dijo ella enfocando su mirada al oji sangre_

_-Miyako...- dijo él, no se esperó que la rubia lo abrazara puedo paralizado, y vio a sus compañeros lo miraban con envidia._

_-tanto tiempo- dijo la chica separándose del pelirrojo_

_-demasiado, ¿cuándo volviste a Tokio?-dijo el alejándose de la mesa donde estaba_

_-hace más de 3 meses- dijo la chica-parece que interrumpí algo- al ver los compañeros de Brick echando humo de sus orejas._

_-nada importante- dijo con una sonrisa- perdón la pregunta, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo él_

_-oh es que venía a ver a mi viejo amigo Taakaki, pero al parecer no ha llegado aún-dijo la chica mirando su reloj._

**Pasaron las horas y ellos seguían en su amena conversación, bueno eso era porque tenían alcohol en la cabeza, los socios de Brick ya se fueron y al parecer Taakaki nunca asistió pero eso no le importaba a Miyako se había reencontrado con un viejo amigo, enemigo y rival.**

**Y ahí en ese momento, instante segundo aparecieron las lágrimas amargas.**

_-Todo ocurrió por la tonta Kaoru- dijo con amargura Miyako_

_-Nadie planeo es, lo sabes- dijo Brick con simpleza mientras veía su copa de vino llena y la de Miyako a medio terminar_

_-y también por el idiota de Boomer-dijo ella con acides_

_-nadie manda en el corazón- dijo Brick ya cansado del tema_

_-¡¿NO ENTIENDES?!-dijo Miyako exaltada- Si Kaoru no hubiera muerto en ese accidente automovilístico, Boomer no hubiera conocido la amiga de niñez de Kaoru él se enamoró perdidamente y no correspondió a mis sentimientos- cada palabra era un clavo oxidado pegando a su corazón, piel cuerpo y ser-y también ni Momoko hubiera…- ahí se calló Miyako pero Brick ya enfadado decidido proseguir._

_- no me hubiera dejado en el altar y se hubiera fugado con mi hermano-decía Brick ya amargamente afrontando la realidad._

_-Brick…yo no quería...- decía una Miyako avergonzada por insultar a un muerto y no ver la situación desde el punto de vista de Brick._

_-ella no me amaba, no te sientas mal y Butch, es un pobre diablo que cargara con la vergüenza-dijo el restándole importancia al asunto…_

_-yo creo- dijo ella_

_-que deberíamos olvidar- dijo Brick mirándole a los ojos, su maquillaje se había corrido pero se veía igualmente hermosa_

_-eso ocurrió hace más de cuatro años- decía ella tomando de su vino "beso embriagante" así se llamaba la botella. Nuevamente las lágrimas se apoderaron de la oji azul. El único chico que le llego a gustar no le correspondió como ella quería. Solo le dijo esas palabras, _

**TENGO UN CAMINO QUE ES MI DESTINO Y EN MI DESTINO TE ESTAS TÚ- después de cuatro años aún siguen doliendo recordando como el rubio se lo decía con su tono serio. Dejo todo a sus amigos a su abuelita y se fue a vivir a Milán con sus padres**

-_Boomer es un idiota- musito Brick- nunca dejaría ir a alguien como tu_

**Ella alzo su mirada viendo esos ojos carmesí**

_-si yo hubiera sido Momoko, enserio te diría que te quedaras-dijo ella rozando su nariz con la frente de él._

**Y sin más los dos sonrieron tomaron la botella que decía "beso embriagante" y fueron a la casa de la rubia a compartir silencios no incomodos. Ésa noche fuego y agua se unieron, jamás habían sido tan unidos y ninguno de los dos se extinguieron.**

**Brick abrió los ojos encontrando el cuarto ordenado de ella; viéndola de reojo y sintió una respiración muy relajada a su lado la cual lo estaba abrazando. Estaba disfrutando ese momento entonces cerro los ojos una vez más, ya cuando los abrió no se encontró con el aroma ha vainilla a su lado, se asustó pero recupero al compostura al escucharla tararear una canción que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.**

**Ella entro y él se sonrojo, jamás vio a aquella chica más bella, cabello despeinado, una camisa blanca que llegaba hasta sus muslos, sin maquillaje y una mirada soñolienta. Traía en sus manos al parecer el desayuno. Unió sus labios con los de él, entre ellos no habían chispas… había erupciones y relámpagos, truenos y centellas.**

_-espero que te guste- dijo Miyako_

_El miro su platillo, eran panques al estilo americano ósea con tocineta y miel de maple entre los panques, jugo de naranja, pan tostado y una porción de fruta con crema batida. Asintió con la cabeza._

_Ese Brick era un pervertido se imaginó a la pequeña rubia cubierta con crema y fresas._

_Se vistieron a la vez y quedaron para dentro de dos semanas_

_**Fin de flash back**_

-¿ese fue el motivo por el cual me llamaste antes de las dos semanas?-dijo ella con una sonrisa ladina

-solo quería, saber cómo te ha ido estos 13 días, llorona-dijo Brick guardando silencio

-¿eso es una proposición?-decía "inocentemente"

-disculpa por los silencios incomodos- dijo Brick

-tranquilo me acorde de "eso"; tú estabas en silencio sin emitir ningún silencio tocándome y yo grite por los dos- decía ella con una sonrisa la cual puso rojo a Brick.

-Miyako creo que esto no funcionara- dijo Brick secamente

**Ella con una mirada triste se le acerco depósito un lindo beso tierno en sus labios, se le acercó al oído y le conto un pequeño secreto. Lo que hace que el chico rojo se levante de su asiento deje la propina y se tome de las manos con Miyako y salen corriendo del lugar con una hermosa sonrisa.**

_-no importara si es la última vez- dijo el_

_-quédate conmigo- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa fugaz_

_-con una botella de vino, crema batida y fresas, toda la vida estaré contigo-dijo Brick ya imaginando su fantasía con las fresas_

_-ya estamos curados…Brick- dijo Miyako _

**Y sin más agua y fuego serán uno, oh y claro Brick cumple su fantasía sexual todas las noches xD**


End file.
